


The American Plague.

by DecayedMoonDrip



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedMoonDrip/pseuds/DecayedMoonDrip
Summary: This takes place after infinity war and everyone is alive and okay and happy, I honestly just don’t want to think about any dead ppl. Anyhoot Steve is all cotton shirts and rolling up to your doorway with a soft expression “you okay?” Kinda deal. Enjoy.





	1. Well I’ll be.

After everything that went down in New York some businesses had been forced to close down, mostly because a lot of people just weren’t going out as much.

Not everyone could get their life back together after the threat of otherworldly beings had been so prominently forced back in our faces once again, this time was worse than I’d ever remembered any attack being.

I was looking for a job and basically had no where to go, my apartment building had been destroyed in the chaos.

I walked into a Starbucks, hoping a chai tea latte would calm my nerves. Plus if you kept the newspaper in store you didn’t have to buy it. Which I always thought was really nice of the company.

I sat down and flipped through job offerings, writing down every single one. I didn’t want to leave any stone unturned.

After finding a quiet place in the park near the Starbucks with all the phone numbers written down I got to calling them.

There weren’t many people out, just one or two running around the track.

“Hi yes! I saw your ad in the paper...” I called twenty places with the same bland answers. I had emailed my resume to every email I was given, I felt hopeless.

Knowing I probably wasn’t going to get hired as my last boss wouldn’t even pick up the phone anymore, let alone give me a recommendation.

I let my head fall into my hands, trying not to cry.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, seeing the track empty. The only guy who had been running now on his phone. 

I’d zoned out staring up at the clouds when my phone started to ring, I wondered if any shops were really that desperate.

“Hello?” I answered, not recognizing the number from my list I’d written down, but I figured the manager might be calling me directly.

“Hi this is Julie from Stark industries. I got your resume and I just wanted to let you know that I have an interview lined up for you, does Saturday at noon work for you?” I tried to get my jaw off the floor “I-yes! Sorry was just checking my calendar, this Saturday at noon is perfect. Ah I’ve forgotten the address like a goof, do you have it on hand by chance?” I asked sweetly hoping my knack for being a bumbling idiot would help me.

“For sure!” She said enthusiastically, giving me the address and wishing me a good day.

I let out a relieved sigh, “thank Goodness...” I whispered to myself, feeling a glimmer of hope finally.

Though I realized I had no idea what the interview was even for.


	2. Hope.

Thankfully my car had somehow survived so I was basically living out of it, I found the nicest outfit I’d managed to scavenge out of my destroyed apartment.

I got changed in the nearest bathroom I could find, rolling up to the address at 11:45am, wanting to be punctual.

Though I was still very confused how they got my resume and what job they wanted me for, I went with it.

I walked up to the front desk, the lady told me to have a seat. So I did, and I waited, and waited...and waaaiiittteeeddd.

Until finally a shortish man walked up to me “hello, I am Gerrald. Head of...well let’s just say it’s my job to make sure the public have the avengers in their good graces” he laughed as if any of what he said was funny, so I gave a polite laugh in return. “Here follow me.” He lead me to his office and we sat down.

“Now what I want is for you to run some social media accounts, make the avengers seem human, and personable.” He explained, I wondered why he would want me of all people for this. So I nodded along.

“I saw what you did for your last company. I even talked to your old boss about your work habits. He told me such good things, how you could sell someone something they didn’t even want in the first place. And how whenever there was a problem you had a way of making the entire situation sound sweet and childlike...you have a way with people.” He smiled at me.

I nodded, figuring if anyone could manage to talk to my boss it would be stark industries. Can’t say no to an avenger can you?

“Well...I just try to think of how a child would see things. They don’t see the politics or the law...they only see that someone made a woopsie.” I explained, his grin only grew wider “perfect! You’re exactly right for this job.” He laughed “ahh Mr.Stark will be so happy to hear of this.” He praddled on, while I was trying to wrap my head around if he’d just hired me or not.

“So...how many accounts are we talking? And on what social media platforms?” I asked “oh don’t worry about that, we’ll have or nerdy tech people make all the accounts and have them all logged in on your computers. All you have to do is occasionally post and keep things fresh and happy.” He smiled.

“My computer- I only have my phone.” I admitted embarrassingly, “your apartment building...right i heard. Well there is an extra room. Apparently Tony was going to give it to that Peter kid, but he decided to stay with his aunt the sweet kid he is.” He countined prattling about people and things I honestly couldn’t begin to care about.

“So I can have a meeting scheduled for you to talk to our decoratorating team, have your dream room made. There’s a common area for lounging and a kitchen. You’ll have your own bathroom. And they have an impressive gym up there” he handed me some papers “just read over everything make sure you’re comfotable and you can tell me when you’ve made a decision.” He smiled.

I skimmed over the paper “I agree, I’ll take the job.” I said more bluntly than I’d meant to. He stood up and offered his hand, so I stood and shook it. 

“Amazing! Well then...I’ll call in our decorating team and have you all settled in.” He sat back down and made some calls.

I had a job. I had a home...IN THE FREAKING AVENGERS TOWER!


	3. Home, Sweet Home.

It was only a few hours after talking with the design team and decorators that I got a call to come check my new room, I followed the directions to the floor I was supposed to be on...only getting lost twice.

I saw my door was a dark wood, every other door was a different type of wood or material all together which was pretty cool. It made me feel like each person here had their own personal space and Tony must really care about making them feel comfortable.

I used the key I’d been given and walked into my room, I flicked on the lights and stood there in amazement. It was perfect, exactly what I’d imagined. 

“You like it?” I heard a voice call from behind me, I made an embarrassing squeal and nearly jumped into the roof.

“Oh sorry sorry” I heard a warm chuckle from behind me, I turned my head to see the human dorito himself. 

“N-no...it’s fine Uhm I just get startled easily” I said blushing, feeling like I’d made a fool of myself already. “And yes I do like it- Well I love it. It just kinda feels like walking into...a hug? If that makes any sense” I played with my hair in a nervous manner.

He stood in the doorway like a gentleman, not invading my space. “I get it completely...I wanted to talk to you- ah..when you get settled in. If that would be okay?” He gave a friendly smile.

I nodded almost instantly “yes, of course. I’m waiting on the tech people to give me the go ahead on the social media stuff...s-so now is fine if you wanna come in” I offered, feeling oddly shy in his presence.

I mean one he’s CAPTAIN FREAKIN AMERICA, and two...he just seems really nice? He doesn’t look as threatening in his white cotton shirt and dark blue joggers.

He came in, closing the door, we sat on my new couch. “So...what is it you wanted to talk about exactly? Cap..or Uhm Steve right? Sorry..” I bit my lip fumbling with my shirt sleeves nervously.

“Steve is perfectly fine, and ah don’t get mad at me please” he looked into my eyes, his blue perfect eyes gleaming in a million different ways. I meekly nodded “you have my word.” I smiled.

He sighed “so...your old job, you made all those pastries and sweets right?” He asked, I nodded “and the savoury section too, I kinda came to be the head chef for everything” I let out a weak laugh.

“Well I was kinda friends with the owner in a way, I would order things and he’d have them delivered. As I’m sure you could imagine, going out isn’t always easy.” He smiled warmly.

“I could see how being the guy that’s saved the world 100 years ago and now he’s back saving it again could make you a bit of a social windstorm.” I nodded, he chuckled at my reasoning.

“Well...your cooking and baking are the most delicous things I’ve ever had the pleasure of eating ma’am.” He said a little more blunt than I was expecting.

I blushed, then realization hit me “wait...you sent in my resume didn’t you? You got it from my boss...got me set up with this job as a favour...and I’m guessing you may just want me to cook and bake on occasion as a thank you?” I asked with a raised brow. For a second there I thought this guy might be nice.

“Wha-? No no. I didn’t. I mean I called your boss when I heard you calling in to so many places looking for a job...he told me what happened with your apartment. I couldn’t let you be sucked into some customer service job where you’d barely be able to afford rent.” He furrowed his brows in a worried father way.

“I did pull a few small strings but...don’t feel pressured to cook or bake. It was just a thank you, for making my years coming back to the world after 100 years...sweeter.” He gave this lopsided smile that surely melted a few hearts.

I blushed “I’m sorry...that I assumed. People these days usually want something in return for kindness. Thank you for this.” I teared up a little.

He pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at my tears. “Hey...don’t worry. I’m just glad you’re here, and I hope you’ll make the public see us as people. Maybe then I’ll be able to go into a deli without any negative attention” he sighed.

“Hey I’ll be your runner for any future deli endeavours if you like” I offered, feeling open with him already.

His eyes flicked up into mine “you’d do that?” He asked in a surprised tone “sure, my thank you for getting me out of living in my car.”

We sat and talked for a little while, he would ask about how I baked something, or what my technique was for something. And I’d explain it as easily as I could.

He really seemed like he was listening, more than just hearing what I was saying but actually caring and making an effort to remember.

We were pulled out of it when I got a text, giving me passwords and instructions. “Duty calls, I have to save the avengers public image.” I said in a cheesy comic book character voice.

He, to my surprise, laughed heartily “well ma’am if you ever need any help, Captain America is quite literally only a step away.” He winked and left to his room, which was literally a step away, across the hall.

I closed my door giggling like a little school girl at our interaction, he was such a kind gentleman. I wonder if the other avengers were as warm?

It was kind of my job to find their human side.


	4. Chapter 4: My my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to yer hats everyone! This chapter might get wild...

Running all the social media accounts was easier than I thought, and all the avengers who lived in the tower were more than willing to give me any information about them. Of course most things were trivial, like their favourite foods and places in the world. 

It wasn’t so hard to humanize anyone, they were all so welcoming. The public had even started to feel...hopeful? Of course there were still the cinical folk, but my mind couldn’t stay on anything negative too long.

Anytime I’d get stressed I would just bake up a storm and make the whole base smell like sweets, which no one was complaining about.

I even had a full gym and pool at my disposal, a huge gorgeous library too. 

I was about a week into my job, and I’d only talked to Steve when I’d interviewed him. 

But whenever I’d bake, he would sit ‘inconspicuously’ somewhere nearby, read a book, and that alone was...comforting? The idea that this guy who could be doing anything (or anyone) took the time to purposely be around me.

Of course he thought he was being soooo sneaky, but I knew. Or at least maybe I was just letting myself think he was doing it purposefully.

With all these thoughts racing around in my head I had to work off the steam, at three in the morning mind you.

I got on a pair of my cutest little black lu lu lemon shorts, and a matching lu lu lemon black top, with simple basic Nike runners. 

I pulled my long hair back into a ponytail, grabbed my water bottle, and slowly sneaked out of my room.

I tip toed to the elevator and went down to the gym/pool level, I unlocked the gym door with a little fob key and flicked the lights on.

I instantly went for the olyptical, setting my water bottle down beside the machine. I went HARD, I was a sweating mess! Panting and generally just looking like I’d ran a marathon without stopping.

My legs were absolute jello, I stepped off the machine and just leaned against it. Panting and feeling light headed, I’d pushed myself too hard.

Everything went a little fuzzy, I stumbled back and expected to meet the floor. Instead I felt myself fall into a very hard...warm thing? I was on the verge of passing out I wasn’t entirely sure I was even awake.

“Woah hey there...you’re alright.” I heard Steve’s voice coo, of course I’d imagine Steve at a time like this. I felt cool water dripping on my forehead, bringing me back to my senses somewhat. Then a foreign water bottle be pressed to my lips.

“The water might help you not pass out again.” Steve’s voice just did something to me, so I sipped on what I was thinking was an imaginary water bottle in dreamland.

I blinked back to reality when the fuzzy dizzy feeling stopped, I looked side to side to see bulging, rippling, hot ass muscles hugging me.

“Steve?” My voice went up five octaves, he chuckled and let go turning me around, “In the flesh ma’am.” He gave me a charming smile.

I was sure I looked like a mess right now! Sweaty and barely able to stand..and he was perfect, like always.

“I’m so sorry” I bit my lip “I didn’t Uhm- how? Actually...were you here?” I suddenly got very confused and I was sure it wasn’t just the writer being lazy.

He shook his head a little at my confusion “I was up late, reading. And when I heard your door open...I got worried. I fought with myself little, I know you can handle yourself. I guess I just...had to make sure.” He explained, in a very respectful way.

“I’m lucky you did” I smiled a little, “otherwise someone would’ve found me in the morning with a bump on my head.” I sighed at myself, “well that’s what happens when you don’t go to the gym with a buddy. And when you push yourself too hard.” His hand came up and lightly squeezed my shoulder.

It was a small gesture, but comforting nonetheless. I simply blushed, “right I should be more careful, don’t want to get in trouble with you” I laughed, a darker part of me wanting his anger.

“I’d say you are in trouble, but if from now on you make me your gym buddy...I may just let you off the hook.” He winked, I’m pretty sure my ovaries exploded and I creamed myself.

“R-right, well I guess I have no choice” I leaned over to grab my water bottle, seeing in the reflection his eyes trying their best not to ogle me in all my glorious huge ass-ness. 

I stood up, taking a sip. “You weren’t thirsty, were you?” I let a little drop of water hug the bottom of my plump lips, holding out my water bottle. 

He grinned “you did drink all of mine, and as much as I wouldn’t admit to drinking out of a pink cup to anyone else..” he leaned forward taking all the water in one effortless gulp, a satisfying “ah” sound after “I couldn’t refuse an offer from you.” 

His mouth was on my straw...his...he. Was that a flirt? He was definitely flirting with me!

I just let out a small breathy laugh, looking away. 

“Come on, you should get to bed. Staying up late is horrible for you.” He motioned for me to follow as he walked out of the gym, I of course followed.

We got into the elevator, a rather dirty thought rose to my mind, I saw him looking at me curiously “something on your mind?” He asked.

I snapped out of it “hm? Oh..no I. I guess I’m just tired” I smiled at him, I knew he didn’t buy my lie but he nodded anyways.

He said goodnight as I opened my door “goodnight Steve” I turned back to see him right behind me, his hand leaning on my door frame. “Don’t let me catch you up late again, unless of course you let me in on whatever fun you’re up to” he winked and I meekly nodded and managed an “you got it cap”

He went back to his room, and I to mine.

He was just being friendly, he’s the friendliest most puppy little sweet ball of sweetness on the team. He was just looking out for me.

Of course my dirty mind didn’t let me accept that as bible, and instead I drifted off to sleep with sultry images of my captain.


	5. Chapter 5: steamy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a whoopsie.

My life had only gotten better since that fateful night, as sure enough when at odd hours I needed to burn off steam, I’d text Steve and he’d workout with me.

He’d sit more openly at the counter while I baked sometimes and offer his help, I could tell some of the other avengers were catching on to his overly friendly behaviour.

And I’d still dream about him before bed each night, I’d memorized every muscle on his body.

Someone from the PR department thought it would be a good idea to get all the avengers out helping the homeless and hungry.

They took the photos and I uploaded them with sweet captions.

Seeing Steve in his suit, helping people...was oddly erotic. Just how happy he looked, how genuinely he cared for others.

I needed my hands for work so I popped my little pink egg vibrator in and turned the speed on low. 

Anytime I’d get a picture of Steve I’d reach one hand down and flick at my clit, moaning and grinding into each vibration.

I had gotten so caught up in fondling and pleasuring myself I didn’t even register the sounds of everyone getting home, my whole body was jelly. My legs were lined with squirt, and my pussy was positively gushing.

I heard a knock on my door and I snapped out of it. “Just a sec!” I called, scrambling to get my panties and shorts back on, forgetting to take the vibrator out.

I threw my hair up in a bun and sprayed some perfume on to mask the smell of my own cum, I opened the door, to none other than the culprit of my masturbating fit himself. “Steve, hey” I smiled, trying to seem casual.

“Hey to you” he gave me a once over, “the team and I were ordering chinese, I wondered if you might be hungry” he said “you have no idea” I blurted, his eye brows shot up “have you not eaten all day?” He looked concerned, “no no I have eaten! Just Uhm worked up an appetite sitting on my butt and running all the social media” I half laughed.

He reached his hand and cupped my cheek “you look tired, with our big order it’ll take a while, you should try to nap.” He smiled.

I nodded “right, and I’d love shrimp fried rice and some egg rolls.” I smiled back, “you got it ma’am, ill bring your food to you when it gets here” he started to walk away before I could protest.

I closed my door and left in unlocked, figuring he’d be coming in anyways. Talking to him with my vibrator still in got me horny all over again.

I threw myself into bed and instantly went to town again, trying to not make a huge mess again.

I fell asleep after my orgasm, I woke up to another knocking at my door “oh shit” I whispered and quickly thought of a response “l-let me make my bed a little” I said not sure why that was my go to. I pulled my completely ruined and wet panties back onto my still absolutely sopping wet cunt, and slid on some shorts. I quickly fluffed up my sheets and opened my window, spritzing some febreeze.

“Come in” I sat on my bed, Steve walked in “you really didn’t have to worry about making it smell nice for me.” He smiled and set my food down on my bedside table, his still in hand. 

“It’s the least I could do since you’re bringing me food.” I smiled “and hey if you want to...you could join me?” I offered.

He smiled warmly “I’d love to ma’am.” He looked across to my computer chair, and If he turned it around he’d still see my wet squirt marks on it. “H-Hey” I grabbed his free hand “my bed is a queen, lots of room. And I really wouldn’t be offended” I offered the sweetest smile I could. 

“If you’re sure I wouldn’t be- uh...invading or intruding on your personal space” he gave a lopsided smile, I let go of his hand and patted a space on my bed. “I’m pretty sure you couldn’t do that if you tried.” I picked up my food and put in in my lap, taking out some chopsticks from the bag.

He sat across from me “You use chopsticks?” He asked as he instead poked at his combo plate meal with a fork.

“Well If I’m going to desecrate the intregrity of all the Chinese by eating this Americanized version of their cuisine...I should at the very least be respectful of the culture that surrounds how they eat.” I mumbled taking some veggies and shrimp into my face.

I looked up to an odd look from Steve, I couldn’t tell if he was impressed or weirded out. “Sorry- I uh...get passionate about food.” I tried to explain.

“No..I just never thought of it like that. That this is...just another thing America has perverted for our own pleasure” he ate, but the words perverted and pleasure out of his mouth sent a shiver down my spine.

I instead changed the topic to the day he had, and we talked like that over our food, mostly me listening to him.

I took both our containers and threw them out “thanks ma’am.” He said politely, “for?” I asked as I turned back to face him, now stood up. 

“For the company, I don’t get normal conversations as much as I’d like.” He rubbed the back of his neck a little shyly.

“Well hey...since we’re gym buddies and I get in trouble if I don’t tell you before I workout...” I tapped my chin “how about I get to be your ear? If you’re upset or just need a conversation- no matter what time. I’ll be here. And I’ll get totally mad if you don’t tell me.” I smiled, he laughed a little “deal. But only because I doubt your ability to be mad” he winked and waved goodbye as he went to his room.

I was pulling my hair down to brush it when I dropped my hair tie, bending down I was horrified to see my remote for my vibrator...in plain sight...on my floor. “Shit” I whispered. I quickly picked it up praying that Steve hadn’t seen it.

If he knew half the things I thought about...he would never even consider liking me.

He seemed to act normal enough though, probably no way he saw it...I mean his eyes were on his food.

And that’s what I would keep telling myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Another one bites the dust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of a trash chapter, because I’m trash. And now I’m knocked over, spilling all my trash all over the floor. Enjoy.

I’d woken up to a call from none other than my eccentric boss himself, Tony Stark. “H-hey..hey boss.” I said groggily, I heard a laugh “hey sorry to wake you up, but I wanted to give you a heads up. We added a new account for you to manage. It’s for the kid I told you about?” It took me a minute “oh oh yeah, Peter right?” I sat up “yes peter, anyways he’s coming later today and I figured you could interview him and do what you do.” He said as he was obviously tinkering with something in his lab as I heard Jarvis in the background. “No problemo, say hi to Jarvis and pepper for me bossman” I said sweetly as Tony really had been a solid guy to me, and pepper always talked so highly of him. 

Tony said of course he would and sorry again for waking me up, and then we both hung up. I groaned and looked at the time, it was 4 am! Of course he would call at a ridiculous hour. 

I flopped back down on my bed and tried to sleep, but I just kept tossing and turning.

Eventually I gave up and tip toed my way to the kitchen, deciding to make myself a cup of hot coco to calm my nerves.

I’d been slumped over the counter waiting for the kettle to boil, I hadn’t registered Steve behind me until he slid his coffee mug beside me. “Mind if I join you?” He whispered, not wanting to scare me I’m sure.

I nodded and stood up “of course...sorry” I smiled, knowing he only got up because of me. I looked over at him, he was wearing some pair of jogging shorts and no...no shirt at all. 

I was glad for the dim lights because I was eyeing him up badly, “don’t be, I uh heard you talking...is everything okay?” He cupped my face like he had yesterday.

In my half awake state I leaned into his hand “it was Tony” I mumbled, yawning a little. 

“Ah” he said knowingly “and what was so important, he decided to wake you up.” Steve’s tone of voice was almost irritated.

I sighed and patted the hand that was on my face as if to calm his nerves, “spider...kid...Peter, yeah Peter. He Uhm, something” I pinched the bridge of my noise.

The kettle boiled and Steve took the liberty of making us both our cups of coco, while I struggled to remember the conversation I’d had.

Steve motioned his head and led me out onto the heated sun deck, placing our mugs on the coffee table, picking up the blanket that was laying on a wickered couch.

He wrapped it around my shoulders, and helped me sit down comfortably.

I ended up leaning on him, yawning more than I’d meant to. “So Tony called you about Peter?” Steve’s voice was so close to me now I could melt.

I nodded “mhm...oh right sorry” I forgot I was telling him about it “Uhm anyways I’m also doing social media for him now, and he’s coming here later today and I’m supposed to interview him n all.” I explained.

I hadn’t noticed Steve’s arm around me until his thumb was lightly rubbing circles on my arm, “at 4 am?” He clarified. 

I nodded “said he wanted to give me a heads up” I shrugged, not too bothered by it.

“You...not excited for it?” He asked seeming genuinely concerned.

“I mean...I don’t mind? It’s my job anyways. He’s just a kid though right?” I asked not knowing a whole lot about spider...boy? 

“Well...he just turned 16 or 17. And you’re 18. I thought maybe you’d like...not hanging around the elderly.” He said a little gruffly.

I tipped my head up and sat up a little, supporting myself.

“Elderly? You’re what? In your early twenties?” I asked wondering why he would be so worried about it. 

“Well, respectively ma’am. I was born in 1918.” He sighed, not meeting my eyes. “Yeah and you were frozen for...a long while. I don’t think of you as some old guy yknow. Do you think I’m just some...kid? Cause by all legal standing I am an adult. As little as I act it.” I frowned, wondering if all this kindness was some sort of fatherly or brotherly thing and he didn’t have any feelings for me. “No no, not anything like that.” He grabbed my shoulders, looking at me directly. “I...see you as a woman. You don’t act like a child, you have the innocence to horrors of a child and the kindness and trust...you’re not tainted by the world. It’s- I must sound crazy.” He bowed his head as if ashamed he’d said anything. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged me close, “Well I see you as a man, who despite seeing the worst of the worst...still cares about everyone around him and everyone as far away as timbucktoo.” I mumbled into his ear. His large muscly arms wrapped themselves around me, holding me close against him. “Your hot chocolate is going to get cold.” His voice rang through my ears like a holy choir. I loosened my grip and sat back, “so is yours.” I retorted, grabbing mine and handing him his cup. We sat there and watched the sunrise together, peacefully. Until I heard his stomach growl, I smiled at a thought. “Hey how about since you listened to me complain...I’ll make a big breakfast” I offered, “as long as you let me help.” He stood up, grabbing our cups heading for the kitchen. I bit my lip, “Of course.” I mumbled. Putting the blanket on my shoulders back on the wicker couch. I followed him inside, a few early bird avengers awake making coffee. Of course as soon as the smells of breakfast started, everyone was up and everyone was hungry. Bruce, who I’d learned was not just a scientist but actually the hulk, offered to clean up. And a few others helped too. I snuck away to my room, figuring I should get dressed for the day. I decided on a shower too, as I was stepping out I heard a knock on my door. “Coming!” I called out, glad my hair was somewhat dry and presentable. I wrapped my towel close around me. I opened my door, hoping for Steve. Instead I saw someone about my age, brown messy hair and a goofy smile. “Hey there miss! Mr.Stark said you’d be helping me with my...uh” his eyes took in the fact I had a towel tightly hugging my figure, Steve walked by, I swear I saw him lick his lips, he patted Peter on the shoulder. “Kid why don’t you wait in the kitchen” his tone was almost serious, Peter nodded quickly and zoomed off to the kitchen. “Thanks” I mouthed, and Steve smiled “if I’d known you were in the habit of answering the door half naked...I may of told him to wait in the kitchen to begin with.” He continued down the hall and went to go train with Bucky I’d assume. I closed my door “was he just totally possessive of me?” I whispered, shaking it off I got dressed in some casual black lu lu lemon yoga pants and a plain baseball style t shirt with a black cat on the back. I walked to the kitchen, seeing peter sitting patiently. “Hey” I waved, sitting down with him. My notepad in my hand, “so...” I went on with my basic interview questions. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but peter was definitely acting...weird? Or maybe the kid was just weird. He barely made eye contact and seemed to fumble his words a fair amount. I got through the questions “well thanks peter, if you ever need anything Tony has my number.” I was about to leave “oh uh yeah uh miss?” He stood up, I turned around with the best smile I could fake. “Mhm?” “Would you want to uh...Uhm maybe go see that new movie? They finally fixed up the theatre downtown.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. I was trying to think of an excuse “oh I’d love to, it’s just I have to get all your social media stuff updated with all this info.” I waved my notepad. He obviously looked disappointed “no problem, I’ll see you later?” He asked. “Yeah yeah totally! I’m always here anyways” I laughed, he laughed and waved goodbye, probably going to talk to Tony or whatever it is spider kids do. I decided to make myself a little lunch, can’t work on an empty stomach. As I was making some spaghetti and meatballs, I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned seeing both Bucky and Steve, both smiling sheepishly. “You know you’re both lucky I always cook in big batches.” I served them both a plate then myself. “So how was your interview?” Bucky asked then followed with “Steve told me.” I smiled “oh...right. Well I asked questions. And got a lot of...interesting answers. So that’ll be my night” I shrugged. “How was, whatever it is you two do when you’re left to your own devices” I asked, never having a conversation with Bucky, as they thought it would still be a little too soon to have in in the public eye. “Steve beat my ass.” He grumbled, digging into his meal, my eyes danced over to Steve, who oddly looked a little irritated. “Hey Steve, I’ve been having some troubles with my chair. It won’t slide up and down...I think It’s stuck and I could use some strong hands” I bit my lip a little. His eyes flicked up to mine, and he nodded “yeah, no worries.” Mostly Bucky tried to keep conversation alive, and I found him actually nice to talk to. I can see how Steve could spend so much time with the guy. Bucky also offered to clean up and I didn’t protest, so Steve and I headed to my room. He crouched next to my chair, “it’s...rusted.” He looked over at me “rusted? But...I” i then thought back to all the cum and squirt that chair has seen. “Not your fault” he took out his phone “I’ll get one of the decorators to buy you something that won’t rust up in a month.” He grumbled. I was getting worried as to why he was so irritated. “I suggest you stop spilling water all over it though, doesn’t really help unfortunately ma’am.” He was about to walk out. I grabbed his wrist with both hands “Steve?” I hadn’t meant for my voice to sound so frail, he turned back around “yeah? Something else broken?” He furrowed his brows. “I know somethings wrong, so you might as well just tell me.” I said staring up at him determinedly. He sighed “ma’am I really don’t think-“ I growled, making him stop and look back into my eyes finally “I cant tell you.” He said flatly. “Can’t or won’t?” I wasn’t gonna let him go so easy. His nostrils flared, hands balling up into fists “fine. I’ll tell you.” He then pointed to my bed “sit.” He instructed, so I did just that. I sat. He stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest. “I was outside sparring with Bucky, I heard Peter ask you out. And I know darn well itll take you five minutes to punch in that information.” He looked...angry. “W-well..I” he put a finger up in warning so I shut up. “He’s a perfectly attractive guy, your age. Why wouldn’t you want to go on a date?” His eyes felt like daggers. “Because...I’m not attracted to him?” I looked up at Steve, not sure how better to answer him. “But you answered your door, happily to be half naked, with a towel that doesn’t even wrap around you fully.” He snarled. “I thought it was you!” I was fed up at this point, he was a grown man getting all pissy at me over a kid who I wouldn’t in a million years go out with. His eye brows furrowed “y..” he searched my eyes, as if I would lie to him. “You really had no idea it was him?” He asked, entire demeanour softened. “No Steve, I didn’t know that some kid was at my door. When every time anyone has ever knocked on my door instead of just shouting for me or calling me, it’s been you. So for some crazy reason I assumed it was you.” I folded my arms over my chest. He sighed “listen doll...” he started on what I assume would be an apology, “nope.” I said, he furrowed his brows “sorry?” He looked confused. “You don’t get to be possessive over me.” I said bluntly, even though honestly I was flattered at first. He sighed, looking away. Clearly feeling awful for how he had acted, and how he had let nothing become something huge in his head. I looked down not wanting to be cross with him, but also conflicted. Why was he even being possessive? I’m not his girl. To my surprise he dropped to his knees, head in my lap “ma’am, I’m so sorry. Yknow Bucky has always been so good with the ladies...and I- well clearly I’m not.” He sighed. “Good with the ladies?” I asked, “you...mean?” I was now dumbfounded at the idea that all of this had been more than just a friendship. “I know I don’t seem like a worthy man at all, especially after how immaturely i acted. But...you’ve had my heart since I first laid eyes on you.” He looked up at me, lopsided smile and all. “S-Steve...” I nearly whimpered, not sure how to react to that. “Let me make it up to you...before you say no to a date” he stood up, “deal?” He asked, seeming so vulnerable, nothing like the man who could spar with the winter soldier and win. I nodded “okay deal. You better woo me with your charms.” I cracked a smile. He chuckled, taking my hand, placing a small kiss “yes ma’am.” He winked “I’ll start by setting up your new chair when it arrives.” He stepped for my door. “Hey steve?” I blurted, his hand dropped from my door handle and he turned to face me. “Yes?” “Next time I answer the door half naked, you better be on the other side.” I tried my hand at flirting, he smiled brightly “I promise.” He left and I flopped back on my bed, taking the whole day in. Captain America...trying to date me.


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate & Roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap’n Charming amirite??

My ears perked up to an argument going on outside, I crawled out of bed thankful I always leave my windows cracked open. 

I could almost immediately recognize both Tony and Steve, even in the dark night, their voices were a dead giveaway.

“Listen all I’m saying is...Peter won’t shut up about her. You two seem close, why don’t you try and...convince her?” Tony pleaded.

“I’m not her dad.” Steve countered and Tony scoffed “well unless you’re sneaking in her room and pounding it...” I had to cover my mouth to stop a gasp ‘did he just say that to mr.clean America?’ 

“Trying.” Steve’s voice seemed darker, was there a dirty side to him? “And you didn’t tell me! You dog...I’m offended!” Tony punched Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah..” Steve sighed, “alright I’ll uh...let the kid down easy.” Tony started walking off. 

‘So Steve...isn’t just trying to be a good little old fashioned boy? He wants to get dirty.’ My mind started to run with newer...much more graphic ideas.

As soon as I heard Steve’s door close I knew I’d be able to cook up some new ideas.

“Hey you up?” I sent a quick text to Steve,  
In a heartbeat I got a reply “couldn’t sleep, you okay?”   
I smirked “could you come here?” 

I quickly unlocked my door and sat on my bed, My door opened only a minute later.

In walked a sleepy looking Steve, I patted the spot next to me on the bed. He sat down, “so...was it a nightmare?” Steve’s voice was low and whispery.

I leaned my head on him “no..I just..needed Uhm” I couldn’t help getting nervous, now knowing he may be as dirty as me.

“Lay down” he mumbled, I gave him a confused look but obeyed and laid down.

He pulled the covers up and before I could ask what he was doing, he had me held against his chest, covers pulled warmly around us. “This?” He whispered into my ear.

“Mhm” I nodded, cuddling back against him, holding onto his hands. “Tomorrow I’m taking you out” he gently kissed the nape of my neck.

“Understood captain” I sighed in relief, feeling a little less like a deviant, knowing I wasn’t the only one lusting.

“So you’ve forgiven me after that...fool I made of myself last week?” His voice tumbled against my ear, “mmm...well you did set up my new chair.” I let out a little laugh.

“And has it rusted yet?” His voice got a little lower, like he knew exactly why the last one rusted so quick.

“I don’t think so, why am I going to be in trouble if I ruined another one?” My ring finger started drawing little circles on his arm. 

He chuckled behind me “ma’am I don’t think you want to be in trouble with captain America.” His arms squeezed me tight against his chest.

“I could get a few licks in...I’m a tough girl” I fake punched at his hands a couple times, until in a blink of an eye I was pinned with my hands above my head and my legs pinned under one of his legs.

“I don’t doubt it...but respectively ma’am, you’d be dead right now” his eyes pierced into my own, his free hand rubbing my cheek.

I’ll be honest, I’ve never been horny and scared at the same time.

I tried to respond but it came out as little stutters, here I thought I would be the one jumping ontop of him.

“I should get you to sleep” he kissed my cheek softly, laying back down holding me close. “I’ll remember to not fight you...” i mumbled.

“You’ll end up submitting to me” he whispered huskily, causing me to positively quiver. I was shook...literally.

I wanted to keep teasing and flirting but sleep caught me, cuddled up in his arms.

Dreaming of this new kinkier side of Steve.


	8. Chapter 8: Wakey wakey.

I woke up to Steve trying his best to get out of bed quietly, “morning” I mumble whispered as he stood beside my bed. 

I watched him run his hand through his dirty blond hair, smiling down at me. His blue eyes twinkling in the morning sun.

“Feeling better?” He kneeled down to rub my cheek gently, “Way better, thanks to you” I wanted to tell him to stay but I’m sure there’s a million things he has to do in a day.

“Anytime ma’am” he pressed a kiss to my forehead, “see you later?” I yawned a little, despite the hot man in front of me I still wanted to sleep.

“For dinner” he winked, standing up and leaving my room.

I rolled over and let myself get a few more hours of sleep, I needed my beauty sleep after all.

I had dressed pretty casually for the date, as Steve gave me no clue as to where we would be going. No matter how much I pestered and asked he wouldn’t budge.

Needless to say when we pulled up in front of a baseball field I was genuinely confused. “I guess you love America’s favourite pass time as much as any true blue American huh?” I teased, poking him playfully. “Mhm make me fun of me all you want” he chirped, letting himself out. Coming around to my side to open the door for me, “thank you” I got out and he took my hand. I wasn’t sure where he was leading me until the mouthwatering scent of freshly roasting hot dogs filled my nose, “oh you dog...” I mumbled. I saw the hot dog stand with a couple people lining up, from the baseball game going on a few fields over. He smiled to himself, ordering us both a regular hot dog with ketchup and mustard and two cola’s. We found a quiet place for ourselves and sat down, I was shocked at how good a simple hot dog was tasting. “Hope I didn’t do too horribly at this first date thing” he said having finished his in nearly two bites. “I certainly wasn’t expecting it...but I’m not complaining about a delicious hot dog.” I swallowed the last of my hot dog. “So you’d be willing to do something like this again sometime?” He asked, again showing this slightly timid side. It was refreshing to see a strong big boy like him show vulnerability. “I certainly would” I leaned over and kissed his cheek, “next time we can go to a football game and eat warm pretzels.” I giggled. “Whatever you want ma’am” he reached out and lightly rubbed his thumb over my cheek. I leaned into his touch, always finding it extremely comforting. “Want to head back?” He asked, I shook my head “let’s just stay until the sun starts to set...please?” I nearly begged, just wanting his alone time with him away from everyone else. He nodded “of course.” He smiled down at me, with that warm look that made me melt. “H..hey.” I stuttered, looking down at the grass. He pulled my chin up with two fingers “Yes ma’am?” He looked genuinely puzzled at my sudden shyness. “I-... don’t get mad.” I bit my lip, and this caught him off guard “at wh-“ I cut him off, leaning in for the kill. And by the kill I mean I very gently pressed my lips to his, resting the palms of my hands on his chest. I pulled back, i could feel my cheeks were burning hot. “At that...” I looked down, wondering if i kissed him badly or something. “Ma’am.” He said a bit awkwardly, I looked back up at him, to see a blush on his cheeks too. “Yes Steve?” I cocked my head to the side, “tell me...if I do something you don’t want. Okay?” He said slowly, scanning my face for a reaction. “Of course” I smiled, he took my face in his hands “promise me, please. I never would do any thing to ever go against your wishes. So don’t hesitate to tell me to go sit in the dog house okay?” His blue eyes bore into mine. I nodded “I promise Steve.” And with that he picked me up effortlessly by the hips, placing me in his own lap. “I’ve wanted this for a while now” he mumbled. He leaned in and was so slow and gentle, I found myself melting into him. His gentle back rubs were sending me into a warm trance. I was sure I’d died and this was heaven, I felt so safe and secure with his arms around me. He didn’t escalate anything, and kept his hands in very respectful areas. “Hey Steve?” I pulled back, realizing we’d been making out like this long enough for the sun to be setting. “Yes ma’am?” He looked worried he’d done something, “do...you still have that apartment that shield gave you? Or was it...Uhm” I didn’t want to say destroyed as thanos stuff was still a touchy subject. “It’s still standing.” He said, eyes searching mine. “Why do you ask baby doll?” He suddenly turned very red. My heart and nearly entire body exploded at being called something so sweet, “does it...have a bed?” I trailed my fingers along his exposed collar bone. He gulped, “last time I was there, yes.” He stiffened up slightly, “maybe we should check, to make sure everything is still where it should be.” I suggested. He closed his eyes and let out a happy little sigh “I’m going to take you home, and make sure you get to bed before sun down.” He kissed my forehead, I frowned “but I-“ he pressed a finger to my lips. “It’s not because I don’t want to take you back to that apartment and...do. Do...things. I just don’t want to rush this with you.” He sighed pressing his forehead to mine, “I want to take everything slowly, and prove to you I’m a good man. That I’m worth your affection...and maybe someday worthy of the intimacy.” His eyes were closed, but I knew he was being earnest. “Steve, I already made up my mind about you. I know what I want, so don’t think you have to baby me. I mean if you want to take things slow then I’ll do that too. But I think you’re more than worthy of anything I could give you” I admitted. His eyes flashed open, “you’re more than everything I could want.” He kissed me, this time deep and passionate. I moaned his name against his lips just as the kisses were heating up, he stood up with me in his arms. “Guess we missed curfew” he mumbled, looking up to the dark sky. “Does this mean I don’t have to be in bed?” I asked with a cheeky smile, he chuckled “it means I’ll have to make sure you stay in bed all night, so you get the sleep you need.” He kissed me softly on the top of my head. Falling asleep with captain America spooning me was one of my new favourite things, I knew I’d be safe with him right there. Figuring out how to get him to realize I want everything, eeeeveeeryyything...would be my new mission.


	9. Chapter 9: Blue eyed Blondie.

Ever since our date, the other avengers would tease Steve anytime we were around eachother. And I’m pretty sure Bucky had asked if we’d done ‘anything’ yet.

I didn’t mind since I knew it was all in good fun, but I couldn’t help wanting to ask Steve the same questions. I mean he’d been the perfect gentleman honestly, I just couldn’t help how badly I wanted his dirty side.

I was scrolling through everyone’s twitter feeds when I got a text, from Steve of course...I mean no one else ever texts me. 

‘Hey Doll, I wanted to clean up the apartment and redecorate. Could use a womanly touch...for the design.’

I laughed to myself at his clarification.

‘I’ll be over in 10, hungry?’ 

I was throwing on my jacket and grabbing my purse as I sent it.

‘Already ate, make sure you grab something for yourself’

I smiled feeling warmed at the sweetness he always exuded, caring enough to make sure I eat regularly.

I made myself a quick sandwich in the kitchen and practically ate it like I was impersonating a vacuum, only to see a very concerned looking Thor.

“Do you eat with such haste because you’re in a hurry?” His English was getting better, even being sarcastic here and there.

“Yeah I’m heading out to help Steve with something” I replied, “do you need anything before I go?” I asked with a smile.

Before he could reply, a dark figure appeared behind him. “You shouldn’t offer my brother such a curtious offer, you run along.” The voice of Thor’s brother, Loki said sternly.

I nodded quickly and said goodbye to them both, waving goodbye to Natasha on my way out.

I threw out a piece of gum the writer definitely didn’t forget to write in, stepping into the apartment building.

I took the now working elevator up to Steve’s floor, stepping out I walked to his door. 

He opened it before I had a chance to knock, “howdy there” I waved, feeling his hand cup my cheek. “I’ve never told you how stunning you are...have I?” He leaned down to kiss me.

I pulled back from the kiss, smiling up at him “you have...but it gets better every time I hear it” he chuckled and we got inside.

I looked around, seeing a nearly clinically clean apartment. “I don’t get it...it’s perfectly clean. I thought I was helping?” I turned back to face a sheepish looking Steve.

“I uh...don’t condone lying of course.” He coughed, scratching the back of his neck. “Steve I hate surprises what gives.” I folded my arms over my chest defensively.

His cheeks started to warm up and turn red, “I...thought you wanted to make sure the apartment was in order.” His blue eyes locked with mine and it slowly clicked as to what he was getting at.

“Oooh~ righ right. Well the kitchen and living room area looks great... I guess that leaves the bedroom and the bathroom” i said innocently, he gestured to the bedroom door.

I leisurely walked into the bedroom with him behind me, I looked around “well looks good so far...” I poked my head into the bathroom. 

“so what do you think?” I heard from very close behind me, turning around to meet with Steve’s chest. His hands now resting on my hips.

“It’s very pretty and perfect looking...I wouldn’t want to get rid of it” I bit my lip looking up into his eyes. “You talking about the apartment still doll?” He had a half smirk on his face.

I shook my head and went on my tip toes, gripping his shoulders so I could land a kiss on his lips. He pulled my waist against him, deepening our kiss.

Before I could really keep track of how long we’d been kissing, I was hoisted up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I wondered if this was finally going to be what I’d been very impatiently waiting for. I was answered when his hands traveled up my back and un-clipped my bra, grinding his hips against me.

“Steve...” I nearly moaned out, not expecting him to take charge. But I guess he’s been sexually frustrated for years now.

“Too much?” He asked his eyes flashing open concerned, “no...just usually the shirt comes off first” I winked. He smirked and I was suddenly laid down on the bed, his hands easily slipping my shirt off.

I swear I saw him lick his lips at the sight of my breasts, his fingers hooked under my yoga pants slipping them off and to the floor. I couldn’t help blushing, being practically fully naked in front of him.

“Mind helping ma’am...?” He looked down at me with a certain mischievousness i wasn’t used to, I got onto my knees and slipped off his shirt.

My hands hesitating at his pants, I couldn’t believe I was getting shy at a time like this. 

His hands were suddenly over mine “of course I can also handle this.” He kissed the top of my head.

I shook my head “I can take off a pair of pants.” I said defensively, “lay back.” He said commandingly.

I looked up at him as I was going to argue, but he’s a dominant muscly man hovering over me and I wasn’t going to pick a fight with him.

So I laid back on the bed, looking up at him curiously. He hovered over me, lightly placing kisses along my neck. Running his hands up and down my hips and sides.

His tongue swirled around my breasts and nipples like he knew what he was doing, the sensations were sending me crazy.

He kissed down my stomach to above my panties, locking eyes with me. “Don’t stop..” I whimpered. 

He smiled and let his nose rest near my clit, his mouth planting kisses over my panties. It only took one slow long lick to make me quiver.

His hands hooked under my panties and slipped them off, he wasted no time before digging back in.

His tongue was prodding my entrance, his hands possesively holding onto my thighs.

“Steve~ yes yes!” I moaned as I came, spilling my juices into his mouth.

He licked his licks “feeling better now?” He asked with a smile, i nodded sheepishly. “More?” I asked and he lowered his head “no...Uhm I meant...” I looked away blushing.

“You let me know if you want me to stop or if it’s too much okay?” He said as he undid his pants and dropped down to his boxers. 

My eyes widened at his bulge, super human was an understatement.

He dropped his boxers and I blinked a couple times trying to figure out if this was real.

“Something...wrong?” He asked seeming a bit shy himself, “n-no! It’s just...huge. Which is good” I smiled crawling over and taking it in both my hands, licking his tip. “I guess I would expect no less” 

He seemed a bit more confident after I reassured him, I took his tip into my mouth feeling overwhelmed by his girth and length.

I started to suck on him slowly, making sure to drool and lubricate him.

“Lay back.” His voice was back to commanding, I got off his cock with an audible pop from my mouth. Laying back on the bed with my legs spread.

He hovered over me, “ready?” He asked pressing his tip to my entrance. I nodded eagerly “Yes ,please don’t hold back” I pleaded not wanting him to be gentle for my sake but not enjoy it.

I regretted this when his cock plunged into my walls, stretching me to fit his incredible dick.

My eyes rolled back at the feeling of being so full. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly to get my walls accustomed to his size. 

The next hour had passed with me being rammed by his cock relentlessly, by the end he had me over the side of the bed with my ass in the air, his hands gripping my waist tight.

I felt a sloppy wet kiss on the back of my neck, I could tell he was getting close from the throbbing of his cock and his laboured breaths. “Please fill me with cum Steve...” I moaned, more lewdly than I meant.

“Yes ma’am.” He rammed once more hard, before a warm sensation filled my pussy. His ropes of cum seemed to never end. 

He folded himself ontop of me before rolling us onto our sides, holding me protectively against his chest.

“I love you..” he mumbled, kissing my cheeks and neck lovingly. I smiled and closed my eyes “I love you too.” 

Mission accomplished.


End file.
